Bane (New Earth)
Geschichte Bane ist ein hochintelligenter Weltklasse-Kämpfer und taktisches Genie, das seine große körperliche Stärke mit einem Steroid namens Venom steigert, wodurch er zu einem der größten und gefährlichsten Feinde Batman's wird. Abgesehen davon, dass er einer der wenigen Männer war, der Batmans geheime Identität unabhängig herausfand, war er auch ein Anti-Held, ein Regierungsagent, ein Söldner und ein Diktator. Derzeit ist er Mitglied der Secret Six und Mitglied des Suicide Squad und der Secret Society of Super-Villains. Vorgeschichte Geboren, um die lebenslange Haft seines Vaters zu verbüßen, verbrachte Bane seine Kindheit und sein frühes Erwachsenenleben hinter den Mauern von Peña Duro, einem berüchtigten Gefängnis in Santa Prisca. Seine Mutter war mit ihm inhaftiert und blieb es bis zu ihrem Tod, als Bane erst sechs Jahre alt war; Bei ihrer „Beerdigung“ musste Bane bezeugen, dass ihre Leiche von den Gefängniswärtern von den Klippen von Punto De Tiburon in das von Haien verseuchte Wasser geworfen wurde. Obwohl Bane inhaftiert war, ermöglichte er seine natürlichen Fähigkeiten, innerhalb der Gefängnismauern außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Er las so viele Bücher, wie er nur konnte, baute seinen Körper in der Turnhalle des Gefängnisses auf und lernte in der gnadenlosen Schule des Gefängnislebens zu kämpfen. Trotz seiner Umstände schien er während seiner Inhaftierung Lehrer verschiedener Art gefunden zu haben, die von harten Sträflingen bis zu einem älteren Jesuitenpriester gingen, unter dessen Obhut er offenbar eine klassische Ausbildung erhielt. Im Alter von acht Jahren beging er jedoch seinen ersten Mord, als er einen Verbrecher erstach, der ihn misshandeln wollte. Während seiner Gefängnisjahre trug Bane einen Teddybären, den er Osito (spanisch für "kleiner Bär") nannte, den er für seinen einzigen Freund hielt. Osito hatte ein Loch im Rücken, um ein Messer zu halten, das Bane gegen jeden benutzte, der ihn gemobbt hatte. Bane etablierte sich schließlich als "König" des Peña Duro-Gefängnisses. Die Kontrolleure des Gefängnisses nahmen dies zur Kenntnis und zwangen ihn schließlich, eine Testperson für eine mysteriöse Droge zu werden, die als Venom bekannt war und alle anderen Personen getötet hatte. Es hätte ihn beinahe auch umgebracht, aber er überlebte und stellte fest, dass seine Auswirkungen seine körperliche Stärke verstärkten, obwohl er sie alle 12 Stunden (über ein Kabelsystem, das direkt in sein Gehirn gepumpt wurde) brauchte, oder er würde schwächende Nebenwirkungen haben. Knightfall Jahre später flüchtete Bane aus Peña Duro, zusammen mit mehreren Komplizen, seinen Freunden Trogg, Zombie und Bird. Sein Ziel war es, Batman zu zerstören, von dem er Geschichten gehört hatte, als er seine Strafe verbüßte. Er war fasziniert von Gotham City, da es genau wie das Gefängnis ein Ort war, an dem die Angst herrschte: in diesem Fall die Angst vor Batman. Bane war überzeugt, dass die dämonische Fledermaus, die seit seiner Kindheit seine Träume verfolgt, eine Darstellung des Batman ist. Um sich selbst zu testen, forderte Bane Killer Croc heraus, der zu dieser Zeit einer der gefährlichsten Gegner von Batman war. Später wollte er Batman testen und benutzte dazu den Riddler. Dem Verbrecher Venom injiziert, verwandelte Bane Riddler in eine zerrissene Version von sich selbst, wodurch Batman nicht nur eine klassische mentale Herausforderung von Riddler, sondern auch eine körperliche Herausforderung darstellte. In der Erkenntnis, dass ein direkter Angriff auf Batman töricht wäre, zerstörte Bane die Mauern von Arkham Asylum und ließ alle verwirrten Insassen (einschließlich Joker, Scarecrow, der Mad Hatter, der Ventriloquist, Firefly, Two-Face und Zsasz) zu Flucht nach Gotham City, wo Batman sie drei Monate lang zusammenbrachte. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Bane unter den Verbrechern Gothams bemerkt und als Mad Hatter einen von Mind kontrollierten Film Freak nach ihm schickte, zeigte Bane seine Überlegenheit, indem er Film Freak tötete. Bane bemerkte, dass Robin ihm folgte und ergriff denn Wunderknaben. Robin wurde durch das rechtzeitige Eingreifen von Killer Croc gerettet, der sich bei seiner letzten Begegnung gegen Rache gekämpft hatte. Croc beschädigte Banes Venompumpmaschine, während Bane Crocs Arm wieder brach. Sie wurden von der Wasserströmung zum Fluss gezogen, wo Bane einen bewusstlosen Croc hinterließ. Bane wurde später von Bird in das Gotham Civic Center gerufen. Bei seiner Ankunft bemerkte Bane Bruce Wayne im Massenbereich einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung und erkannte ihn auf den ersten Blick als Batman. Bane kehrte zu seinem Versteck zurück und sagte Bird, er solle ihn über die Situation mit Poison Ivy auf dem Laufenden halten, während er die Aktivitäten von Joker und Scarecrow verfolgte. Nach seiner letzten Begegnung mit Banes Handlangern und seiner Erschöpfung kehrte Batman zu Wayne Manor zurück, wo Bane Alfred bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und auf ihn wartete. Er kämpfte gegen Batman in der Batcave, besiegte ihn und brach Batmans Rücken, so das er querschnittsgelähmt war. Danach brachte Bane Batman nach Downtown Gotham und warf seinen gebrochenen Körper mitten auf die Straße. Aufstieg und Fall Als Batman aus dem Weg war, begann Bane, alle Anführer der Banden und das organisierte Verbrechen in Gotham auszuschalten, mit Hilfe seiner Schläger und der Rekrutierung all ihrer Männer. Er versuchte sogar, Catwoman für seine Kriminalarmee zu gewinnen, aber sie weigerte sich, für ihn zu arbeiten. Nicht lange danach wurde Bane auf einen neuen Batman aufmerksam und er schickte seine Gefolgsleute, um zu überprüfen, wer der Betrüger war, aber sie versagten und wurden von der Polizei gefangen genommen. In der nächsten Nacht war Bane überrascht, sie wieder in ihrem Versteck zu sehen. Als er erfuhr, dass jemand sie ohne seine Zustimmung freigelassen hatte, wurde Bane klar, dass sie betrogen worden waren. Der neue Batman tauchte in ihrem Versteck auf und nachdem er Banes Handlanger niedergerissen hatte, begann der Kampf zwischen ihnen. Bane und der neue Batman kämpften eine Weile, bis Bane die Oberhand bekam. Batman gelang die Flucht, und Bane musste sich vor der Ankunft der Polizei zurückziehen. Bane suchte nach mehr venom für seine nächste Begegnung mit Batman und als er fertig war, forderte er den Betrüger zu einem letzten Kampf heraus. Bane konfrontierte den neuen Batman, der eine neue Gefechtsrüstung trug, und der Kampf war sogar so, als Bane Venom verwendete, um seine Stärke zu erhöhen. Leider schnitt Batman die Schläuche ab, die an Banes System angeschlossen waren, wodurch der Venomvorrat beseitigt wurde. Danach schlug Batman Bane zu Brei, und als Bane keine Kraft mehr für den Kampf hatte, ließ Batman die Polizei zu, Bane festzunehmen, woraufhin er in das Blackgate Penitentiary geschickt wurde. Während Bane zusammen mit allen Arkham-Insassen, die er freigelassen hatte, in Blackgate eingesperrt war, blieb er monatelang in einem katatonischen Zustand. In der Nacht, als Bruce Wayne zu Batmans rechtmäßigem Platz zurückkehrte, erholte sich Bane und wusste, dass sein gefürchteter Feind zurück war. Legacy Nach diesen Ereignissen erholte sich Bane von seiner Venomabhängigkeit, während er im Gefängnis saß. Er entkam schließlich und kehrte nach Gotham zurück, wo er neben Batman einen kriminellen Ring auslöste, der ein Venom-Derivat an Straßenkämpfer verteilte. Nach einem Sieg über die Verbrecher verkündete Bane, dass er "unschuldig" sei, und forderte Batman auf, die Jagd zu beenden. Er verließ Gotham (ohne Batman zu bekämpfen), um die Suche nach seinem Vater zu beginnen. Banes Suche brachte ihn zurück nach Santa Prisca. Auf der Suche nach Spuren fragte Bane den Jesuitenpriester an, der ihn in Peña Duro unterrichtet hatte. Der Priester erklärte, es könnten vier Männer sein Vater sein: ein Revolutionär von Santa Priscan, ein amerikanischer Arzt, ein englischer Söldner und ein Schweizer Bankier. Auf der Suche nach Schweizer in Rom traf Bane auf Talia al Ghul, die ihn ihrem Vater, dem berüchtigten Terroristen Ra's al Ghul, vorstellte. Bane beeindruckte den alten Mann so sehr, dass er ihn als seinen Erben auswählte (eine "Ehre", die er Batman zuvor verliehen hatte). Ra Al Ghul und Bane starteten dann einen Pestangriff auf Gotham. Bruce Wayne, wieder als Batman verkleidet, bekam sein Rematch mit Bane und besiegte ihn schließlich im Einzelkampf. Wann immer Batman und Bane in der Schlacht gegeneinander antraten, endeten sie normalerweise unentschieden. Veritas Liberat Nach Aussage des Jesuiten-Priesters bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Banes biologischer Vater ein amerikanischer Arzt war. Bei der Erforschung dieses Problems kam Bane zu dem Schluss, dass er und Batman beide Dr. Thomas Wayne als ihren leiblichen Vater teilten, da der verstorbene Dr. Wayne sich während seiner Zeit in Santa Prisca anscheinend nahe an Banes Mutter befand. Bane machte Batman auf diese Möglichkeit aufmerksam und blieb in Wayne Manor, während die DNA-Tests durchgeführt wurden, und kämpfte sogar mit seinem ehemaligen Feind in den Straßen von Gotham. Letztendlich wurde bekannt, dass Dr. Wayne nicht Banes Vater war und Bane verließ Gotham friedlich (und mit Batmans Segen und finanzieller Unterstützung), um Spuren in den schneebedeckten Bergen von Kangchenjunga zu verfolgen. Bane fand schließlich seinen Vater, den skrupellosen King Snake. Mit Batmans Blick half Bane, die Pläne von King Snake zu vereiteln, eine mächtige Waffe auf die Welt zu bringen. Bane rettete Batman davor, von King Snake erschossen zu werden, wurde dabei jedoch selbst tödlich verletzt. Batman rettete dann Bane, indem er ihn in einer Lazarus Grube badete, und ließ ihn mit einer sauberen Schieferplatte und einer neuen Gelegenheit für das Leben zurück. Infinite Crisis und ein Jahr später Einige Jahre später kehrte Bane in seine Heimat zurück, um der Regierung der Drogenlords ein Ende zu setzen, als er entdeckte, dass eine neue, süchtigere Sorte von Venom geschaffen worden war. Er zerstörte jede Forschungsnotiz zu Venom, aber nicht bevor er erfuhr, dass beide Venom-Stämme von den frühen Forschungen des Chemikers Rex Tyler über Miraclo stammten und versprachen, Tyler für seine Rolle bei der Schaffung der Droge zu töten, die seine Heimat zerstört hatte. Zu diesem Zweck schloss er sich hunderten anderen Schurken in der Schlacht von Metropolis an, in der er dem Helden Judomaster den Rücken brach und den Helden tötete. Bane tauchte ein Jahr später wieder auf, suchte nach den Hourmen (Rex und Rick Tyler) und bat sie um Hilfe. Um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, erzählt er ihnen, wie er vor der Schlacht von Metropolis nach Santa Prisca zurückgekehrt war, um die Drogenfürsten zu beseitigen. Er behauptete, in seiner Eile, den Drogenhandel auszulöschen, wurde er gefangen genommen und mit den Schädelschläuchen neu implantiert, was ihn mit dem neuen Venom vollfüllte. Bane war nicht in der Lage, seine Sucht abzuwenden, ohne an dem Rückzug zu sterben, und behauptete, er sei gezwungen gewesen, als Vollstrecker für das Drogenkartell zu arbeiten. In der Überzeugung, dass Bane Rex Tylers Expertise in der Chemie suchte, ließ Rick sich an seinen Vater herantreten, ohne zu wissen, dass die Geschichte eine List war, durch die Bane seine Rache an Rex Tyler ausführen wollte. Bane erfuhr von den Tylern, dass es keine schriftlichen Notizen von Rex 'Arbeit gibt, eroberte Rex und stahl Ricks Ausrüstung. Er hatte vor, Rex zu töten und Rick zu zwingen, den letzten Teil des neuen Venom zu nehmen, damit Rick den Rest seines Lebens als Süchtiger verbringen würde. Schließlich unterworfen Vater und Sohn Bane und begruben den Söldner in den Trümmern des Gefängnisses Santa Priscan, in dem seine Geschichte begann. Kurz darauf entdeckte Bane, dass seine kriminellen Aktivitäten in Amerika gescheitert waren und er zu einem Helden seiner Landsleute wurde. Seine Kampagne gegen die Drogenlords hatte den Würgegriff der lokalen Kartelle gegen die Regierung des Landes zerstört, wodurch die Regierung tatsächlich demokratische Wahlen abhalten konnte. Bane mischte sich ein und unterstützte eine nationalislamistische Partei mit anti-amerikanischen Interessen. Banes Kandidat sollte mit 36% der Stimmen gewinnen, aber die Ergebnisse wurden von Superhacker Colonel Computron auf Befehl von Amanda Waller, der damaligen Whithe Queen von Checkmate, manipuliert. Als er entdeckte, dass die Wahlen manipuliert worden waren, setzte ein empörter Bane seinen Einfluss zur Durchsetzung des Kriegsrechts ein und stürzte das Land in einen Bürgerkrieg. Computron wusste nicht, dass sein Mandant in der Agentur gearbeitet hatte, und bot Checkmate Informationen an, wer ihn dazu aufforderte, die Wahlen als Gegenleistung für ihre Hilfe bei der Flucht aus dem Land zu manipulieren. Fire und Thomas Jagger, Sohn des verstorbenen Judomasters, wurden zur Extraktion geschickt, wobei Jagger darüber debattierte, ob er sich an dem Mord seines Vaters rächen sollte oder nicht. Die Mission wurde von Fire, der von Waller erpresst wurde, sabotiert, und als Ergebnis musste Jagger gegen Bane kämpfen, um Fire die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Obwohl Jagger sich zurückhielt, wurde Bane in die Knie gezwungen. Nachdem Bane seinen Heldenstatus verloren hatte, nachdem er seinen Landsleuten das Kriegsrecht auferlegt hatte, wurde er erneut süchtig nach Venom und schloss sich dem Suicide Squad an. Er scheint noch einmal das Schlauchsystem zu tragen, um Venom anzuwenden - ob er zu dem Medikament zurückgekehrt ist, ist unbekannt. Später wurde er von seinen Mitspielern ausgetrickst und während des Salvation Run auf den Planeten des Gefängnisses geschickt, wo er sich mit der Fraktion von Lex Luthor verband, nachdem Jokers Fraktion gegen die Führung von Luthor rebellierte. Später griff er Donner und Blitz an, als sie versuchten, Martian Manhunter zu füttern. Secret Six In jüngerer Zeit ist Bane den Secret Six beigetreten und hat versucht, sich von der Versuchung zu befreien, Venom erneut zu verwenden, indem er taktische Kampftechniken einsetzt, anstatt sich auf zermürbende Kräfte zu verlassen. Er hat auch ein friedlicheres Verhalten angenommen. Als Teil des Teams wurde Bane von Catman und Ragdoll begleitet, um Verbrecher in Gotham City nach Batmans Tod zu stoppen. Catman und Bane diskutierten über ihre geeigneten Positionen als Gothams Vigilanten. Ihre Hoffnungen waren jedoch niedergeschlagen, als Nightwing sie aus Gotham verbannte und sie beschlossen, als Secret Six weiterzumachen. Seit er in das Team aufgenommen wurde, hing er sehr an Scandal Savage, wenn auch nicht auf romantische Weise. Er sieht sie als seine Pseudo-Tochter an und liebt es, sie zu lieben, und sogar wütend, wenn jemand sie verletzt oder ihre abfälligen Worte nennt. In einigen leichteren Momenten züchtigt er sie, weil sie üble Sprache benutzt, zeigt sich besorgt darüber, welche Nahrungsmittel sie essen sollte, um sich richtig ernähren zu können, und versuchte sogar, sie in ihr Zimmer zu schicken, wenn er wütend auf sie war. Obwohl sich Scandal eng mit ihm verbündet hat und bewiesen hat, dass sie sich sehr um ihn kümmert (zum Beispiel, als sie ihm durch seinen Rückzug half, als er mit Venom aufhörte oder wütend / verzweifelt wurde, wenn er verletzt ist), glaubt er nicht, dass sie ihn liebt. sagend "Keine Frau wird mich jemals lieben". Dieser Glaube hindert ihn jedoch nicht daran, den Skandal als Tochter zu lieben. Er geht so weit, zu versuchen, eine andere Welt zu erobern, um ihr einen sicheren Ort zu geben, in dem sie nach Hause rufen kann, wo sie familiär und frei von Feinden sein könnten. Er übernahm auch eine Führungsrolle in den Secret Six durch seine eigene Entscheidung der Exekutive. Er glaubte, das Team sei zu unstrukturiert und brauche jemanden, der sie in Einklang bringen konnte. Während das Team anfangs protestierte und sagte, dass es keine blinden Anhänger seien, ist es trotzdem ein Anführer geworden. Zwar hört das Team zwar nicht immer auf seine Befehle, zum Beispiel betraten sie eine Kultbasis, um Black Alice (ihren neuesten Teamkollegen) zu retten, als Bane ihnen direkt befohlen hatte, dies nicht zu tun, bis sie mehr Informationen erhalten hatten. Trotzdem ist er entschlossen, sie zu einem organisierten und disziplinierten Team zu formen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Kräfte * Venom Gebrauch: 'Banes Verwendung des Supersteroids Venom erlaubte ihm, seine körperlichen Funktionen vorübergehend auf übermenschliche Ebenen zu bringen, insbesondere auf Kraft, Ausdauer und Geschwindigkeit. Die Sinne und die heilenden Fähigkeiten seines Körpers werden ebenfalls bis zu einem gewissen Grad gesteigert. Bane muss sich regelmäßig Venom injizieren, um diese Fähigkeiten zu erhalten, obwohl Überbeanspruchung zu vorübergehendem Wahnsinn führen kann. ** 'Übermenschliche Stärke: Die hauptsächliche Wirkung von Venom besteht darin, dass es die Kraft auf ein niedriges übermenschliches Niveau erhöht, abhängig davon, wie viel Venom injiziert wird. Bane hat sich auch ohne Venom als stärker als Batman erwiesen, und während er gespritzt wird, kann er dicken Stahl biegen. Wenn Bane die maximale Menge an Venom injiziert, die als gesund gilt, wird er in der Lage, etwa 2 Tonnen zu heben. Er ist letztlich in der Lage, seine Grenze auf 3 Tonnen zu überschreiten, ohne jedoch vorübergehend die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren. ** Übermenschliche Reflexe: Unter der Wirkung von Venom kann Bane genauso schnell reagieren wie der fähigste Mensch. Bane kann so schnell reagieren, wenn auch nicht viel schneller als Batman. Er hat viele Gegner bekämpft, während er seine Taktiken anwendet und seinen massiven Körper unterstützt. ** Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit: Unter der Wirkung von Venom kann Bane so schnell rennen wie der fähigste Mensch. Bane läuft auf Augenhöhe mit olympischen Läufern und kann sein Gewicht halten, während er eine hohe Geschwindigkeit aufweist. ** Übermenschliche Ausdauer: Unter der Wirkung von Venom kann Bane fast immer kämpfen. Solange er Venom weiterhin in seine Adern pumpen kann, kann er unbegrenzt weiterkämpfen. Während einer einzigen Dosis Gift hat Bane viele Stunden lang gekämpft und scheinbar nie gestoppt. ** Übermenschliche Widerstandsfähigkeit: Unter der Wirkung von Venom kann Bane mächtigen Schlägen von Metahumanen, mehreren Kugeln und Explosionen standhalten. Mit bloßen Kratzern und Quetschungen hat Bane seinen Feinden extreme Qualen genommen. ** Beschleunigte Heilung: Bane kann sein Venom auch als Heilmittel einsetzen, um vor Verletzungen, Giften und Krankheiten zu heilen. Abhängig davon, wie verheerend die Verletzung ist, muss Bane eine bestimmte Menge Venom in sich injizieren. Bei extremen Wunden, wie z. B. vielen Knochenbrüchen, übermäßigem Blutverlust oder endständigen Giften oder Krankheiten, muss Bane eine ungesunde Menge Gift injizieren, die dazu führt, dass er vorübergehend wahnsinnig wird, um richtig zu heilen. Fähigkeiten * Genius Level Intellekt: Bane ist auch sehr intelligent. Ra's al Ghul sagt, dass Bane "einen Geist hat, der dem größten entspricht, den er je gekannt hat". Im Gefängnis bringt er sich verschiedene wissenschaftliche Disziplinen bei, die dem Verständnis der führenden Experten auf diesen Gebieten entsprechen und ihn zu einem Genie sowie zu einem der intelligentesten Feinde Batmans machen. * Fotografisches Gedächtnis: Bane hat ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, das an absoluten totalen Rückruf grenzt. Dadurch konnte er sich die unzähligen Fähigkeiten, Disziplinen und Fakten einprägen, die er sich im Laufe der Jahre selbst beigebracht hatte. Innerhalb eines Jahres kann er Batmans geheime Identität ableiten. * Polymath: Trotz der Abwesenheit eines Colleges, einer High School oder gar einer Grundschulausbildung infolge der Inhaftierung hat er sich während seiner Zeit in Peña Duro die Fakten in unzähligen Enzyklopädien und Büchern vollständig eingeprägt. Er verfügt über außergewöhnliche Sachkenntnisse in verschiedenen Fächern, darunter Mathematik, verschiedene Wissenschaften, Geschichte, Geographie, Medizin und höchstwahrscheinlich bis zu einem Niveau, das ihm definitiv einen Abschluss in diesen Bereichen gegeben hätte. * Mehrsprachig: Bane bringt sich zehn aktive Sprachen bei und mindestens vier weitere arkane und tote Sprachen. Die genannten Sprachen sind Spanisch, Französisch, Deutsch, Russisch, Mandarin, Englisch, Farsi, Dhari, einige Urdu und Latein. * Escapology: Bane wird nur von Batman, Nightwing und Mister Miracle in der Kunst der Flucht und der Infiltration herausgefordert und hat es geschafft, aus Peña Duro (dem wohl am stärksten befestigten Gefängnis der Welt) sowie verschiedenen Zentren für maximale Sicherheit auszubrechen. einschließlich Blackgate und Arkham Asylum. * Martial Arts: Bane ist ein äußerst beeindruckender Kämpfer, der nicht nur verschiedene Kampfsportarten beherrscht, sondern auch sie geschaffen hat. Obwohl er weniger geschickt als Batman oder Lady Shiva ist, macht Banes Kampfkraft in Kombination mit seiner maximalen Stärke und Ausdauer ihn zu einem äußerst eindrucksvollen Gegner für alle Nicht-Meta- und viele metahumanische Feinde. * Taktische Analyse: Er ist auch sehr hinterlistig (er schafft die Flucht aller Feinde Batmans aus Arkham Asylum) und ein hervorragender Stratege und Taktiker, der verschiedene berühmte Kriegshandbücher begangen hat (wie Sun Tzus "Die Kunst des Krieges" und Karl von Clausewitz "). Im Krieg ") zur Erinnerung. Schwächen * Drogensucht: (früher) Abhängigkeit von Venom. ** Venom Überdosis: Wenn Bane eine Überdosis von Venom erhält, wird er vorübergehend in einen wilden Zustand geraten, in dem seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten enorm zunehmen, aber er selbst wird kaum mehr als ein geistesloses Monster. Ausrüstung * Venom: Als Bane Venom einsetzte, injizierte er es durch ein spezielles Rohr, das mit Handgelenksmanschetten verbunden war, in sein Gehirn. Durch die Aktivierung des Steuerschlüssels kann Bane große Mengen Venom direkt in sein Gehirn schicken, um eine maximale Wirkung zu erzielen. Notizen * Wird nachgetragen Wissenswertes * Wird nachgetragen Galerie * Wird nachgetragen Links * Kategorie:Bane (New Earth)/Auftritte * Kategorie:Bane (New Earth)/Erwähnungen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Böse Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Lebendige Charaktere Kategorie:New Earth Charaktere Kategorie:Batman Feinde Kategorie:Secret Six (New Earth) Mitglieder Kategorie:Suicide Squad (New Earth) Mitglieder Kategorie:Secret Society of Super-Villains (New Earth) Mitglieder Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:1993 Charakterdebüt Kategorie:Drogensüchtige Kategorie:Venom Nutzer